Goodbye, Il mio amore
by HollowPhoenix
Summary: Feliciano met Ludwig, and they were friends immediately, but now, their friendship isn't working out at ALL. Ludwig throws Feiciano out, and a gunshot is heard inside. GerIta, Angst. Sucky summary.


**Yup, I know, LOTS of Hetalia, but ideas come, and I'm like, I have to type this, so, yeah. Kiss Me Goodnight is done, so I'm glad with the outcome. This one's a depressing oneshot. TOTAL opposite of what I've been writing, so I don't know how this will turn out. Good luck…**

* * *

><p><em>Goodbye, Il mio amore<em>

_The first time I saw you, I knew you were special. I smiled to myself._

"It's just another stranger, right? I'll never see him again,"_ I thought._

_I laughed off all the ridiculous thoughts I was having. There was never a moment when I felt so… odd inside, until I saw your face. When you glanced back, I died. I'm sure I looked like a fool, smiling stupidly at someone I didn't even know. You gave me a confused look, lightly smiled, shook your head, and kept walking. As I saw your form get smaller by the second, I was bothered by something. What was it? I had no idea. It made me feel sick, and I didn't like it. You were obviously the reason for this. The pain got stronger as you walked away. I was about to turn to go back home, but I ended up going the opposite direction, running after you._

_"Wait!"_

_You turned around to see me, running after you. You came to a halt, and waited for me to come closer._

_"What is it? You look sick."_

_"I am."_

_"Do you need help?"_

_"No, I'm fine."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes, I'm positive... I'm Feliciano," I said weakly. I was out of breath, and talking to you was making me shaky all over. I held out a hand for you to shake. You smiled lightly, and took it._

_"Ludwig Beilschmidt. It's nice to see a fresh face around here. _Gott_ I swear, everyone's so _old_."_

_"Y-yeah, well, I'm not old, so… um…"_

_"You look really sick. Are you sure you're ok?"_

_"Yeah, I-I'm fine."_

_"Are you_ sure_?"_

_"...No." I fainted, but I don't remember ever hitting the ground._

_I woke up in a strange place. It was warm, and it didn't smell like something had been burnt, like in my house. It took some time to realize that most of the words used in the house were either English or German. Ok, _now_ I can smell something burning._

_"_Verdammt!_ Might as well have a house fire."_

_It sounded like Ludwig. Oh, God, this wasn't his house, was it?_

_"Are you ok in there?"_

_"Yeah, I just… burnt some food… and my hand."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"It's ok. It's not your fault."_

_He came out from the kitchen, and yes, it was Ludwig. Dear god, why? Why did you faint?_

_"I'm not causing any trouble, am I?"_

_"Of course not. You passed out, so I brought you here."_

_"Um… are we… friends now?" Oh, that's not sudden at all! What's your problem?_

_"Sure, if you want to be. I've never had a friend before, so I'll most likely treat you badly, but, if that is what you want, we will be friends."_

_"Ok. That will be nice."_

_He sat next to me, and put his arm around me. His touch was like fire, heating me in the cold. I hope this friendship lasts for a very long time._

* * *

><p>That's when it started. Now, it was ending, in the worst way possible. He yelled at me, and called me some things in German that I only heard him tell Lovino, or a telemarketer over the phone who kept calling him over and over. I was huddled in a corner, trying to escape the words that were unknown to me. He picked me up by my shoulder, and led me to the door.<p>

"Get out."

I wouldn't budge. The tone in his voice had me frozen to the floor. When he noticed that I wouldn't move, he shoved me out the door. It was raining, and the only thing that kept the temperature from going below freezing was a good five degrees. I sat in the corner of his porch, crying. I sat there in the cold, believing that his life would be better without me. I sat for hours on his porch until I decided that I should go home. I was walking down the steps when I heard a loud gunshot that made me jump, trip, and fall in the mud. My eyes became wide, and I paused for a moment. Did I really just hear a _gunshot _inside of Ludwig's house? Oh, God, no.

I struggled to open the door, but I managed it eventually. I ran through the door, and searched for a clue as to what happened. Then I found exactly what I didn't want to find: a trail of blood leading into the kitchen. I followed it, and paused when I got to the door. I slowly opened it, and I saw him. He was lying on the floor, struggling to breathe. I ran over and grabbed his face. I looked into his eyes, frantic.

"Ludwig! Oh, God why would you do this to yourself?"

His voice was weak, and I could _hear_ him breathing, but he still responded, "I was going to do it years ago, but then I met you, and thought I had something to live for, so I put it on hold. After today, I thought you were gone forever, so I-I did this. When there's nothing to life for, what do you do, right?"

"You _find_ something to live for! What's wrong with you? Oh, God Ludwig."

"It's ok. You'll find someone else to take care of you."

"No, no I won't! There's no one like you, and after seeing you like this, I can't live, either."

"Oh,_ gott_ Feli, don't. Please."

I loaded the gun, and pointed it at my head. I was going to do it. After seeing Ludwig dying, I was scarred for life. I wanted to die _with_ him, not after him, not before him, with him.

"Wait. Did you ever get to kiss anyone?"

"N-no."

"Well what use is a life without a kiss?"

Without another word, he pulled me close, and kissed me. It was so warm. Oh why did he have to die now? It couldn't be deepened before he pulled away.

"Feli…"

"What?"

"I-I love you…" There was a pause before I realized that he was fading.

"No. No, don't die now! No please! Come back! Come back… please…"

"D-don't kill yourself. I don't want you to die because of me."

"But-"

"Promise me you won't."

"I-I-I promise."

"Thank… you."

"I love you."

"I-I love you too."

I gave him one more kiss before he went limp. I broke down next to him, staring into his blue eyes a final time before closing them. I lied down next to him. My shirt soaked up some of his blood, but I didn't care. I cried until I hadn't any tears left. My dear Ludwig, why did you go this way? Why did you bring me to tears today? Why did you go so slowly? We will be together in our dreams, I promise you.

_"Ti amo__. __Capirlo.__Addio__amore mio__, __finché non__ci incontreremo di nuovo__."_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>Ti amo<em>_. Capirlo. Addio amore mio, finché non ci incontreremo di nuovo_.-**_** I love you. Understand that. Goodbye my love, until we meet again.**

**OH MY GOD this is sad... especially when you write to depressing music. OR when you write to Katy Perry- One That Got Away.**

**YOU WALKED INTO THAT ONE! Just kidding. Im sad now. Poor Germany. he died... :'(**

**I would appreciate it if you reviewed this. Italy would appreciate it too. So would Germany.**

**To the fangirls (including me): Germany is NOT dead, this is a story. Thank you for your time, my wonderful Germany fangirls ^.^**

**-Hollow Phoenix**


End file.
